Modern electronic devices such as notebook computers, smart phones, and tablets may include a variety of memories to store information. Memory circuits include two major categories. One category encompasses volatile memories, and the other category encompasses non-volatile memories. Volatile memories include random access memory (RAM), which may be further divided into two sub-categories, static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Both SRAM and DRAM are volatile because they lose stored information when they are not powered. On the other hand, non-volatile memories may retain stored data even when not powered. Non-volatile memories may include a variety of sub-categories, such as electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) and flash memory.
SRAM cells making up an SRAM memory unit may include different numbers of transistors. An SRAM cell including six transistors may be referred to as a six-transistor (6-T) SRAM, for example. In an SRAM memory chip, SRAM cells may be arranged in rows and columns. An SRAM cell is selected during either a read operation or a write operation by selecting the cell's row and column. The row and column to be selected may be determined by a binary code. For example, a 64 Kb memory chip may employ a 16-bit binary code controlling the write and read operations. More particularly, the 16-bit binary code may be split into two separate 8-bit binary codes for selecting a row and a column, respectively.